


Two Truths and a Lie

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Crying, Eating Disorders, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, maybe crankiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Ethan is hiding something from mark and Tyler, mark founds out and wants to help.





	1. founding out the truth in two truths and a lie

comment after comment talking about something wrong with them, how could he still smile when all he saw was what people told him he was? he didn't. at least not a real smile just one good enough for mark and Tyler to not ask if he was okay 

"annoying." " childish" "unbearable" "gay" anything they could say they would say, whether is was a comment on his body that has made him almost afraid to eat anything or about his voice to the point you could have mistaken him for mute with how little he spoke now or about his personality that made him want to put on a mask and hide everything that people could tell him off for or people talking about how his channel is a mistake and he doesn't deserve mark and Tyler as his friends that made him distends himself from them

he turned to something he'd never done before because it couldn't hurt to try, right? wrong, it hurt so much but it helped stop the thoughts forming in his mind so why stop? maybe because LA was hot and it would probably bring a heat stroke to wear jumpers and long sleeves all the time but he was doing that anyway to cover the body he was already ashamed of 

he'd smile when his arms hurt like hell because at least his brain didn't hurt, it started with 1 or 2 cuts then he didn't want to stop he could go until it was just wrist bands of red covering his thin pale arms 

he made sure to keep his tool with him because if he left it lying around someone could find out 

it was a hot day and of course mark had to have the great idea of a video that involved going in the pool

"I didn't bring my trunks, sorry mark. I guess I'll just sit out of this video." Ethan did look and sound sorry and he was but not because of the trunks but for lying

"you can borrow a pair of mine, no worries!" mark smiled and was about to held up to get a pair

"I don't think they will fit me!" Ethan said quickly 

"at least try, the community loves when you're in videos!" mark was smiling at him 

"fine," Ethan was glade he'd brought a spear shirt with him because it's not like it wasn't okay to swim with a shirt on!

mark handed Ethan 3 pairs of shorts " I wasn't sure if the first ones I picked up would fit, you can go up and get changed." 

Ethan nodded and went into the up stairs bathroom, after trying on the shorts he found that none of them fit well but the last pair didn't keep falling down so he put them on as well as changing into the spare top that covered his arms, he looked at himself in the mirror   
'fat' 'acne' 'ugly' the words played over and over in his head to were he couldn't look at himself, so he head down to where mark and Tyler were

"Dude, why are you wearing a shirt? it's like 100.c." mark asked 

"cause I don't want to be shirtless." he didn't sound defensive but he did sound like that wasn't the whole truth

"you've been shirtless on video before Eth," Tyler tried to reason

"maybe I don't want a sun burn," Ethan was starting to sound more annoyed at every question 

"we'll only be filming for an hour max, plus mark has sunscreen." Why was Tyler not giving up?!

"why do you wanna see me shirtless so badly?" Ethan tried to sound like he was joking but he just sounded feed up and... scary..?

"I didn't mean to upset you, just sorry?" 

now it was Ethans turn to feel bad, he didnt want Tyler to feel bad or mark, and he only knew one way to mark himself feel better "can i go to the bathroom quick?" mark nodded and he made him way up with his backpack on his shoulder, opening it and taking out his shape scalpel, he rolled up the sleeve, one slow deep cut then he did a few fast ones so his brain would stop feeling like crap but the first cut he did was bleeding alot, he put tissuse paper over it , it was a good thing he alway had his small first aid kid in his bag, he wrapped the deep cut with a blue bangue thinly, the blue taking in the red and becoming less and less blue, he wrapped it once more so his shirt wouldnt stain

he heard a knock on the bathroom door, shit how long had he been? at least 10 minutes "hey, are you okay? Tyler's sorry if he upset you." 

"I'm good mark," he rolled down his sleeve and opened the door, he always liked seeing mark but right now not so much but it did make him feel less alone even if mark didn't know about what Ethan was doing to himself

"it started raining by the way, so we're bookmarking the video idea for a later date." 

"oh, sorry."

"it's not your fault, we're gonna film something else instead." Ethan followed mark down to the front room where Tyler was writing ideas on some paper, when he saw "baking" he felt a bit panicy 

mark looked at Ethan "any ideas?" 

"two truths and a lie?" mark couldnt tell why Ethan looked so worried

"that sounds like fun." Tyler nodded in approvel 

 

~time skip~

"okay, I once dated a guy, I have a crush on a friend and I once got so messed up I didnt leave my room for a week."

"I know that last on is true because you didn't make a video for a week or replay to my messages, and you always say you cant get a girlfriend so I'm gonna say you haven't had a boyfriend!" mark was too good at this game!

"you're right," 

"so whos the crush?" Tyler asked, poking Ethan in the side

"sorry I meant /had/! I dont have a crush on my friend right now." Ethan flushed because that wasnt true 

"ok, my turn, " mark couldnt think of something he hadn't already said apart from " I've never had a friend that's self harmed, I've never kissed a guy and my friend once asked me if I was with jack."

"Wait what guy did you kiss!" Ethan was a little suprised 

"why did you think that was the lie?" 

"wait what?" 

"yeah, mark's never kissed a dude before." Tyler tried to answer 

"the lie was the first one. you lose! you know what that means." they way they had been playing was they had to not get hit with a ball if they lose, Ethan stood up and tried not getting hit with the ball mark throw at him, but it hit his arm really hard like so hard Ethan throught he might cry because owie! he felt the big cut from earlier start to bleed again , he held is arm in pain, biting his lip so hard that might start bleeding too

"shit are you okay? that's gonna bruise..." mark said "sorry, can I take a look?" Ethan shock his head because FUCK that! mark is not about to find out about his issuse 

"please I need to know I didnt sprain your wrist," 

'good job Ethan how are you gonna get out of this one!' "It's fine mark." he let go of his still bleeding arm and mark throught he was looking a bit pale

" I'll make it fast." he turned to Tyler "Ty can you get the ice pack?" he nodded and went to look for it

mark turned off the cam "please I'm /fine/ mark!" he was begging at this point 

mark was accaully worried now, more than just about Ethans wrist but about what he was hiding "is there something you're hiding from me...?"

Ethan was heart broken because he was hiding something "can we go to your room...?" Ethan's voice was quiet and scared

mark nodded and they both went to his room, Ethan rolled up his sleeve just enough for mark to see the discoloured blue wrap

"I dont follow?" Ethan rolled up his sleeve all the way to show his arm covered is diffrent shaped cuts, most fresh and some pretty deep and Ethan took off the blue wrap with a bit, okay a lot of pain to find it wasnt bleeding as much 

mark pulled Ethan into a hug, a tight almost bear hug "promise to talk to me when you feel like doing this, when Ty goes home, we have to have a /long/ talk..." mark rolled down Ethan's sleeve and kissed his covered arm gently.


	2. can your heart rate rise a little?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark found Ethan's book and may know about Ethan's little crush

it was later on and Tyler had left mark's and Ethan was about to go to hoping mark wouldn't bring up today

"do you really think we aren't gonna talk about this? that I'm just going to forget that you're not ok and play it off like 'yeah that's cool', what kind of friend would I be to do that?" mark didn't look mad but almost clam "please sit do and just talk to me?" he patted the space next to him

Ethan sighed and slowly walked over to mark sitting beside him "I don't get /why/ you cant just forget about it..." Ethan kept his eyes off of mark 

"because I care and well it hurts like hell to see you hurt, is this what you've been hiding for a while?" mark looked like the gears were turning in his mind

"yes but how did you know something was up?" Ethan looked worried now because what if everyone could tell?

"it was like you were holding your breath when you were near me or Tyler almost like if you opened your mouth all the wrong words would come out." that was what Ethan felt but how did mark know that 

"that's the most emo shit I've heard," 

"well you wrote it so I guess /you're/ the most emo shit." mark chuckled but Ethan whitened 

"you found my notebook!" Ethan guessed it was his own fault for writing his feelings in a book

"when you label a book 'video ideas' someone's gonna look... also you need to get some feelings together." Ethan put his face in his hands 

"/why/ didn't you stop reading!" Ethan was flustered because how much did mark read? did he get to the bit where he thought he had a crush on mark?! 

"because you wrote about how sad you was and why you didn't want to leave just yet was hope that dreams could come true..." ok he got to the bit were he said about his crush. "you said you, um well you know what you wrote." mark scratched the back of his neck 

mark looked at Ethan to see him a bit teary eyed " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry mar-"

"no! don't be sorry, I'm bring it up for a reason. Ethan if I can do anything to help you I'm happy to because you are special to me and well I cant watch you keep doing this to yourself so please tell me what I can do to mark you feel better." 

Ethan didn't have words because the reason he didn't end himself was right there telling him he was there for him, he hugged mark so tightly and didn't want to let go, Mark rubbed his back and hugged him back shhing him as he cried

"why do you care...?" Ethan said through broken sobs 

Mark just kissed Ethan's forehead because why explain the same thing again when you could show it? he continued to rub Ethan's back and shh him until he stopped crying

 

~~~~~

"why did you kiss me?" he said what had be on his mind for about an hour

"it's the only physical way to show love other than sex right?" 

"no," Ethan put his hand in mark's and squished it "squish." mark repeated the action, Ethan giggled when mark did it back 

"wanna do anything to just clam down for a while? you can spend the night." mark smiled at Ethan 

Ethan smiled up at mark "movie?" mark nodded and put on Netflix passing the controller to Ethan "you cool with this?" he said with the pointer on a Disney movie

"sure, I love tangled." mark cuddled up next to Ethan with an arm wrapped around him 

Ethan smiled and kept close to mark as he could, he felt safe and happy for the first time in about a month and it was welcomed by both Ethan and mark, every time Ethan would stop smiling mark would squish his hand and say "squish" Ethan would chuckle and squish mark back the ended up watching 3 movies, tangled, finding dory and super buddies because those movies made Ethan laugh and smile 

Ethan was slowly drifting into sleep as he hugged mark, he somehow ended up with his head on marks chest falling asleep to the nice beat of mark's heart "I love you,"

"I love you too, Ethan." Ethan smiled as he felt mark's heart rate rise a little, Ethan was mostly asleep when mark carried him to his bed room so they wouldn't wake up feeling like crap from sleeping on the sofa 

Ethan couldn't be happier at that moment, but that was that moment but it wont last forever.

Ethan's phone buzzed 'it can wait until the morning' he thought.


	3. boys, boys, boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark says the magic word that somehow makes Ethan's bad thoughts disappear

Ethan woke up with his face in mark's chest listening to his ear beat... it was everything he'd dreamt off when he first through about mark then more than a friend, wait are they still just friends? what if he's just doing this to mess with him? isn't mark straight?! Ethan's worries built until he feel like he was drowning, he couldn't breath just sharp inhales that wouldn't take in anything 

"calm down, Eth." mark's voice was calming when the only other noise was the ringing in his ears, how long had mark been up for? "what's got you so worked up?"

"everything..." he finally said after he caught a breath

"no, what's really worrying you? I'm here to help remember." Ethan nodded slowly and through about how to voice the worries drowning his brain

he grabbed for his phone and put a song on hoping mark would understand   
"i wish you liked boys, boys, boys  
i wish you liked boys, boys, boys. boys like me..." Ethan said along with the song as it came to that part 

"do you really think after what we've been through I couldn't love you?" mark kissed Ethan's forehead " I'd rather be here than with any girl." he cupped Ethan's face and kissed him on the lips. mark slowly got up "now, you look like you haven't eaten in a week so wanna help make something with me?" Ethan nodded and followed mark

Ethan checked his phone as mark got out a few pans 

Tyler: needed to borrow your PC to look something up cause mine crashed and well when you get home we have to talk, learn how to clean your search history...

Ethan had to think of what he last searched, 'how to kill yourself painlessly' was what he looked up last 

Ethan: dont go on my computer without my permission.

that's all he really could say because what the hell do you say to your friend when they know you wanted to kill yourself? he was started to get annoyed and mark noticed "Tyler bugging you?"

Ethan nodded and showed his phone to mark "what did you search?" he asked knowing it was a loaded question

"how to kill yourself painlessly." he thought he might as well be honest since mark wanted to help

mark sighed "why didnt you talk to me or Tyler when you felt that way?"

"cause you both didn't know so much that I wasnt ready to share."

mark hugged Ethan "I do love you, but you confuse me Eth." 

"I love you too markimoo."

~~~~

mark's phone started ringing so he felt the room to answer it, it was tyler 

"is Ethan with you?"

"yeah. why?"

"ok so i was on Ethan's computer and these was lots of stuff about suicide and then I found bloodyed razors in the bathroom and-"

"Tyler, stop. I know and I'm helping him, just dont upset him or anything dumb."

"I was gonna say and he's gay..." Mark chuckled 

"no shit Tyler."

"gay for...you." Tyler sounded worried about how mark was going to react

"again, no shit Tyler. now can you stop snooping through my boyfriend's stuff and leave him be? I get that you're worried and so am I /but/ he is letting me help him."

"wait did you say boyfriend?!" 

mark now sounded defencive "Yes, yes I did. why wouldn't I? Ethan loves me and I love Ethan and he's my beauiful boyfriend, anything else?" Ethan was listening from round the courner but wow mark really did care about him, enough to call him his boyfriend. he ran up and hugged mark- his boyfriend

"I love you too!" he basically yelled happily 

"I love you too, my beautiful boy." he said into Ethan's ear and kissing him over and over. he really did love Ethan so much. mark took and picture of Ethan laughing in his arms and being kissed and sent it to Tyler sending 'see I can make him happy.' along with it 

tyler could hear the laughing down the phone and the picture was cute as hell he had to admit "I know you can mark, just make sure he's safe." Tyler said warmly, that's the first time he'd seen Ethan happy in over a month 

"I will." he ended the call to go send time making Ethan happy "so what do you wanna do Eth?"

"video games?" mark nodded "wanna make a video out of it?"

"sure, love." he kissed Ethan and set up the recoreding stuff and let Ethan pick out the games to play, this was gonna be fun

**Author's Note:**

> I know i write alot of stuff were Ethan is ill in some way but thats because i relate to him so i guess i want to have more incommon with him its not that i think hes ill or anything


End file.
